


The Responsible One

by xenous



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Robbie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Insecurity, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sub!Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenous/pseuds/xenous
Summary: "He didn't want to be in control; he wanted Robbie to take his control. He didn't want to be the one in charge; he wanted Robbie to command him. He didn't want to be the responsible one; he needed someone to look after him, take care of him."Gary likes Robbie. He also likes it rough. He can't let anyone find either of these things out, though, because he's meant to be the sensible one.





	The Responsible One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story may be a lil' bit kinky featuring Gary and Robbie trying to hide their insecurities by pretending to be the tough guy around each other. I have no idea where this came from so I absolutely apologise in advance.

The other three immediately knew there was going to be trouble as they watched Robbie chase after Gary claiming, "I'm gonna sort him out!"

They'd just arrived back at their hotel after a long day of rehearsals and tensions were running high. Especially Gary's. The frustration of trying to learn new dance routines for the upcoming tour was hitting him hard, and it seemed as though he'd decided that the only way to vent his anger was by taking it out on the other four lads; maybe one of them more-so than the others, but it was only for the good of his own sanity.

As he reached his door, - the only thing left between him and the peace of his room - he grabbed his keycard from the back pocket of his tracksuit bottoms and inserted it into the lock. A red light flashed back at him. Letting out an audible sigh and mumbling a few expletives under his breath, he tried the card once more. Green. Finally.

Stepping into the large entrance of his hotel room and kicking his trainers off, Gary visibly began to calm down at the idea of finally being alone for a little while. He no longer had to pretend when he was alone. He didn't need to keep any grasp of control over anyone - including himself. He was free to just be Gary. That was until he heard the sound of his door being smashed against the wall and quickly slammed shut again as the youngest band member stormed into the room all guns blazing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Gary, huh? You think it's okay to mouth off and throw your commands around all day? You act all high and mighty and expect us to bow at your every word!"

"Not now Rob - I can't be dealing with this right now." Gary calmly replied with an indifferent tone.

Rob moved closer to the older boy and grabbed the front of his t-shirt in his left hand, shaking him up and down slightly.

"Oh, you can't be dealing with this now? Well isn't that a shame? I've had no choice but to deal with your shit all day, every day for the last three years!" Robbie seemed to be getting more and more worked up with every word that left his mouth.

"For God's sake, Rob, just shut up! I'm sick to death of you constantly being there, doing my head in. Just leave me alo-" Gary was stunned into silence as Robbie's fist connected with the side of his face, causing his head to turn. He instinctively reached one of his large hands up to hold the impacted area just below his eye. He already knew he was going to have a bruise, maybe even a black eye, and wasn't exactly looking forward to explaining that one to Nigel tomorrow.

It had all happened in a whirlwind, and before he knew it, he was being pinned against the wall of his own hotel room by Robbie fucking Williams. His eyes slowly managed to return to their normal level but not without noticing the ever-present smirk plastered to the other boy's face, only inflated by the dominant position he'd managed to currently get himself in. It's not the first time, and it certainly won't be the last time that he wished to just wipe that smile straight off Rob's face. That's when their eyes finally met - slightly nervous blue orbs staring into the intimidating pools of green.

Gary's mouth went dry as he noticed Robbie's intensity. No. He's not going back there again; he'd found a way to cope, and he had to stick to the plan. But the way that Rob stared at him, pinned him against the wall - took away every last ounce of power he once had over the younger boy - made his knees buckle. He was past denial and had instead come to terms with the way Rob made him feel a good year or two ago, although to say it was a complex issue would be an understatement.

Gary had found ways to cope - mainly by acting as the leader of the band and enforcing his power over the other four, pushing Rob away in the process - and it had worked up until this moment. But right now, being trapped between the slightly off-white wallpaper and Robbie's toned body, his face close enough that he could feel his breath, he couldn't pretend anymore. He didn't want to be in control; he wanted Robbie to take his control. He didn't want to be the one in charge; he wanted Robbie to command him. He didn't want to be the responsible one; he needed someone to look after him, take care of him. 

Robbie looked down slightly at his cornered prey. Gary's eyes were closed, lips parted, and he was breathing heavily. He looked so vulnerable that Rob nearly wanted to pity him. Nearly. If there was one thing Robbie Williams was good at, it was taking situations to their extreme and it wasn't like him to back out now. Reinforcing his grip on Gary's shirt, he gave another rough shake to snap Gary out of his thoughts. When the smaller boy managed to open his eyes once more, they were glazed over and no longer pleading with Rob to let him go; if anything, they looked accepting.

"You try and act so tough, eh? Pretend you know what you're talking about out there with the boys and on TV. Where's our mighty Gary Barlow now then 'cause the only one I see is this pathetic mess in front of me." Robbie sneered.

Gary just bowed his head. Deep down he was agreeing with every word that came from his band mate's mouth, but he would never admit it out loud, and certainly not to Robbie of all people.

"Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you, dickhead!" Rob yelled, accompanied by a slap to the already tender spot on Gary's face.

The older boy's head snapped up at lightning speed and a whimper escaped his lips as he saw the anger in Rob's features. No, he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let himself react to this but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself; he'd dreamt of this happening - of Rob taking control over him - night on, night off for the past three years. The best thing he could do now was hold his breath and hope that Robbie would finish soon, leaving him to wallow in his own self-pity.

Robbie carried on his threatening speech through gritted teeth, starting to push himself up closer to Gary, getting right in front of his face, "I'm sick to death of you thinking you're bigger and better than us when you're just weak and pathetic. It's just sad how y-" Robbie was cut off by a deep groan from the smaller lad in front of him. Once more, Gary's eyes snapped to the green ones staring down at him feeling more than terrified by the reaction he's inevitability about to receive from Rob.

Robbie noticed Gary's scared look, but he also saw something else - desperation...lust, maybe?

His gaze continued down the body of the smaller man to confirm what he'd just realised he felt. Gary's tracksuit bottoms were starting to bulge against the side of Rob's leg where he had pressed up against him. Robbie gave a slight condescending laugh.

"Oh wow. You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Gary's eyes returned to the floor as he released an audible gulp.  _This is it, Barlow, you've fucked it up now. He knows, and he's going to hate you even more now. He knows, and he's going to run and tell everyone. He's going to hold it over you and use it as his advantage to get whatever he wants._

"What would they think, eh? Perfect little Gary Barlow from the boy band getting off on being manhandled. Dirty bastard."

"Rob, please...it's- Ahh!" Gary screamed as Robbie grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head upwards. To anyone else it may have seemed as though the pain was causing Gary distress, but not Rob. Oh no, Rob distinctively felt Gary twitch against his leg through the layers of fabric.

"God, you're gagging for it, aren't you? Bet I could take you right now and you wouldn't even care, would you? What a slut!" Gary blushed deeply and gave a shallow nod - as much as the hand in his hair allowed. He was now hard as a rock and he no longer cared about the consequences; he either needed Robbie to do something or leave right now so that he could take matters into his own hands and never bring this evening up again.

Robbie was slightly taken back by Gary acting so out of his usual character but refused to let it show. Gaz was always the prude of the band who never felt comfortable with being overtly sexual on stage and never hooked up with any of their willing, adoring groupies; although Rob may just be discovering the reason for the latter, at least. He couldn't deny, though, that this side of their often-arrogant lead singer intrigued him and as usual, he wanted to see just how far he could push this.

As he viewed the small figure in front of him, who he could tell was half pleading him to stay and half pleading him to leave, he made up his mind. If Gary liked it rough...then he would give him rough.

Leaving his left hand holding Gary against the wall, Robbie slowly moved his right hand down to the front of the other boy's trousers. As he started to apply pressure and move his hand up and down slightly, Gary instantly let out the loud moan he'd been holding back and arched into the touch.

"Rob...please no..." he let out between his panting breaths.

"Shush. If you really want me to stop then tell me to stop." He continued stroking Gary's length through the fabric with an expectant, yet cocky look. Gary just whined and threw his head back against the wall, causing Robbie's hand to tug at his hair again. They both knew that now this had started, Gary wouldn't be able to stop it. Robbie let out a little snigger, "Good boy."

At those two words, Gary lost all his remaining control; Robbie had taken it from him. He blushed thinking of all the times he'd dreamt of Rob saying those two words to him. Those two words that simultaneously humiliated him, turned him on and made him feel safe - because although he and Rob may not always see eye to eye, he knew deep down that he would be safe with Rob.

As Robbie watched Gary's reactions to his actions, he'd begun to notice his own jogging bottoms beginning to feel a bit tighter; maybe now was the time to see if he could push Gary further. As Robbie removed his hand from the front of Gary's trousers, the older boy released a disapproving groan and tried to follow the retreating hand with his hips.

"Shut up! Now, how about you do what I tell you and then maybe, if you're lucky, I might finish off helping with your little problem?" Robbie smirked. Gary nodded enthusiastically at Robs suggestion - he was too deep now to turn back to safety.

"Answer me properly, bitch" Robbie gave another slap to emphasise his point and Gary replied with a groan. God, he really did enjoy being slapped and called names; Rob would have to remember to store that information for later.

Gary managed to voice his reply between moans as both of Rob's hands moved to his shoulders pushing Gaz down. Gary just stared, confused at first, too drunk on lust and arousal to understand until a growl from Rob confirmed his instructions.

"Down on your knees. Now!"

Keeping eye contact the entire time, Gary dropped forward until he was knelt down in front of Rob, gazing up at him for direction. Nothing needed to be said - it was fairly obvious what Robbie wanted as he quickly pulled down his black jogging bottoms to reveal a tight pair of briefs. Gary looked up once more for approval and receiving a nod from Rob, he moved forwards to mouth at the tent in the younger boy's underwear.

Rob let out a guttural moan at the warmth surrounding his cock and moved his hands to the back of Gary head, pushing his face deeper towards his arousal. In return, Gary grabbed the other boy's hips for balance and groaned obscenely at the commanding hands forcing him forwards, causing tingles of pleasure to shoot through Rob's body.

"Oh fuck Gaz...don't sto- shit!"

Gary grinned - he'd waited so long for this moment and he was finally doing this with Rob. He continued to lick and suck over the protruding section of Rob's briefs, tasting and savouring the saltiness of the pre-come that had begun collecting beneath. He knew the effect he was having over the younger boy and it returned a bit of his inner confidence - he was gaining pleasure from how good he was making his band mate feel.

In fact, his own pleasure was becoming increasingly more apparent, and he slid his right hand down from Rob's hips to the front of his own trousers to try and relieve his hardness. Rob, however, despite his current clouded state, noticed almost immediately and pulled backwards away from Gary, resulting in another needy moan.

"No! No touching yourself. I didn't say you could fucking touch yourself, did I?" He grabbed hold of the older boy's arm and pulled it outwards, away from where he wanted it most.

Gary tried his best to fight the grip but failed in his dazed and weakened state, instead resorting to whine at Rob, "Roooob... please...I- I need..."

Robbie just gave a belittling laugh. "Look at yourself... just look what a mess you are. Where's our godlike leader now, huh? Bet the others would love to see you right now: on your knees for me, begging me for it. Fucking whore."

Gary blushed deeper; he knew Robbie was right. This position he'd let himself into was nothing but degrading and it was only made more humiliating by how much he was obviously enjoying it.

"Please Rob, please...you can't tell them. Don't tell anyone...please!"

"Shut up. Put your hands behind your back and if you dare fucking touch yourself again, I will personally drag you along as I let each and every one of them know about your dirty little secret. Comprende?" Robbie gave the side of Gary's face a couple of light taps to emphasise his point, before reaching to the waistband of his underpants and pulling them down to join his trousers round his ankles.

Gary gasped as he witnessed Robbie's hard cock spring forwards, mere centimetres from his face. He took a second to admire the length before him starting at the angry red head, a drip of pre-come shimmering in the dim light of the hotel room, continuing further down, following the prominent veins to the base, lightly covered in a littering of dark hair. He followed the hair upwards past the short happy trail, past the chest that gave away the younger boy's shortness of breath, up to Robs eyes staring down at him. Waiting. Slowly and timidly, Gary reached forwards to wrap his hand around the base of Robbie's erection but before he had even reached his destination, his arm had been taken prisoner once again.

"What did I say about your fucking hands, Gaz? Behind your back for fuck's sake! And I'm the one who supposedly can't remember instructions, hmm?"

It took all of Rob's self-control to push Gary's willing hands away, but he knew it was for the best - this was his chance to get a one up on Gary and he had to get it right. Instead, he moved both his hands to the back of the smaller boy's head, weaving his fingers between the blond strands and pulling slightly. Gary responded with a mixture of a whine and a moan - neither of them could be quite sure which - and allowed Robbie to handle him.

Not being able to resist any longer, Robbie thrust his hips forwards whilst pulling Gary's head towards him. Letting out a deep groan, he started up a fast, rough pace. Gary couldn't do anything but hum gratefully and revel in his subservience; he loosened his jaw and allowed Rob to push his cock right to the back of his throat, over and over.

"Ugh...shit. Gaz- fuck yeah. You take it so well...fuck." He started pulling Gary deeper and deeper, harder and harder until he noticed the other boy starting to gag. God, did that turn him on. Sharply pulling Gary backwards, away from his cock, he looked down and took in the state of his band mate kneeling before him, trying to catch his breath.

Gary was staring back up at Rob with glazed over and slightly watery eyes; he had a trail of saliva down his chin that had escaped his mouth. He looked completely gone. Robbie made sure to take a snapshot to add to his wank bank for later.

Gary leaned forwards to try and take Rob in his mouth again but was held back by the grip in his hair. Another moan sounded from his now slightly puffy red lips.

"Uh uh, Gaz. Not yet... I want you to ask me for it." Robbie slid his right hand from Gary's hair to take a firm hold of his own throbbing erection and began to move his hand at a moderate speed.

"Rob...please _please_!" Rob's hand started to speed up as he felt the pool of fire rise up in his stomach.

"Fuck, Gaz. I- I know you can do bette- fuck...than that. Fucking beg me to cum all over your fucking face. Tell me how much...you...want...it!" Rob was struggling to get his words out through his heavy breathing now as he got closer to the edge.

"Rob, please, I need it. I need it so bad, Rob!"

With the hand that remained in Gary's hair, he pulled his head back a little and aimed his cock for his impending release.

"Oh shit. Gaz, I'm- I'm fucking..oh God..." Robbie's knees buckled slightly at the sheer force of his orgasm. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, he looked down to see wave after wave of his sticky load land all over Gary's face.

Gary savoured the moment, catching some of Robbie's cum on his tongue, feeling strands of heat coating his face. He felt well and truly used by Robbie - just as he'd always imagined.

As Robbie slowly started coming down from his high, Gary could do nothing but stare at the amazing man stood before him. He'd wanted Rob since the very start of the band - about three years now- but he knew he'd never be able to have him. What, with Robbie's obvious interest in bedding every girl who looked his way, plus certain _interests_  of Gary's, he never thought he would have a chance.

But here they were, Robbie trying to calm himself down in his post-orgasm haze, Gary knelt before him covered in cum and so hard he might burst the seams of his trackies if he didn't do anything to sort it out anytime soon. With that thought, Gary remembered his own desperation and suddenly became uncomfortable.

"Rob..." He tried. "Rob?"

He focused on Robbie's eyes once more, and only then did he notice the tears in them.

"Rob, what's wrong? Please, I need you...you promised!" Refusing to let this spoil the mood, Gary broke Robbie's rule and started to palm himself through his trousers. Not noticing Gary's actions, Rob moved his hands up to cover his face.

"Gaz...Gary, I- I'm so so sorry. What the fuck was I thinking? I was just so...so angry at you and then this happened, and I had to get carried away like usual. And I-" Robbie was interrupted by the loudest moan he'd ever heard. He saw that Gary had now slipped his hand inside his track suit bottoms and was jerking his hips up to meet in an unsteady rhythm.

_Did Gary actually like this? Was he not mad at him?_

Well, from the look on the older boy's face and the sounds escaping his mouth, it should have seemed obvious, but Robbie couldn't help but feel as though he'd taken advantage of the situation. Yes, he was angry at Gary and yes, he'd wanted to hurt him a little, but the way he'd stripped Gary of every last bit of dignity...

"Fuck...Rob. Rob please! I'm so close. Please, I need you. Take me...I'm yours."

Those two words slapped Rob in the face -  _I'm yours._ This was from Gary Barlow, the leader of the band - if anyone was to own the others it would be Gary. Yet here he was, succumbing and submitting to Robbie. Despite the twitch his cock gave from his thoughts, he pulled his underwear back up and stepped out of his jogging bottoms, using them to try and clean up some of the mess he'd caused on Gary's face.

"Gary, please tell me you're sure. Fuck...that was the hottest thing I've ever experienced but I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Robbie added with a slight frown, "I think I enjoyed that a bit more than I should have."

Gary was starting to get close to his climax now and his breath was becoming more and more laboured. "For fuck's sake Rob. Can't you see...how much...I want you, what I just- shit...gave you?"

"Okay then, stop!" Rob commanded.

"Rob, no...what the hell..." Gary continued jerking himself inside his trousers.

Rob purposely put on an angry expression and grabbed the front of Gary's t-shirt once more, using his grip to pull the smaller boy up to his feet and pin him back against the wall.

"If I tell you to stop, you fucking stop. Do you understand me?" Gary's eyes widened at Robs aggressive tone - it wasn't helping quench his arousal at all.

"Now, I said that I would help you with your little problem, and I suppose a promise is a promise." Robbie reached down to the waistband of Gary's pale grey tracksuit bottoms, not missing the darkened damp patch covering the crotch, and tugged them down to reveal bare skin.

Robbie tutted smugly. "Wow, Mr. Barlow, I never had you down as one to go commando."

Gary released a guttural moan as the cold air hit his hot, throbbing length, covered in pre-come.

Rob took a sharp, forceful grip at the base of Gary's cock and admired the reaction he received.

"Now, what's going to happen...I'm going to jerk you off like this," Robbie began stroking up and down Gary's hard length at a rapid pace causing the older boy to moan Rob's name and thrust his hips into his grip. Robbie used his free hand to push Gary's hips back against the wall. "and you are going to keep fucking still or I will leave and let you sort yourself out."

Gary's face was one of horror, and he roughly shook his head from side to side at the idea of Rob leaving him; not now, he was too far, too close, it was overwhelming each and every one of his senses. He could still taste Rob on his tongue, feel his hands tugging on his hair, smell his musky sweat, hear his groans. All he could see beneath his closed eyes was Robbie Williams and he loved it - it was perfect.

"Yeah? Are you gonna cum for me, you fucking slut?"

He could feel his climax rise within him and as his balls tightened, he let out an almighty, obscene groan as he shot his cum across Robbie's hand and covered his own t-shirt. It was Robbie's turn now to be amazed by the beautiful man in front of him, panting for breath, still high off the best orgasm of his life.

"Well, I'd always thought that Howard would have been the kinkiest one among us; I guess you learn something new every day." Gary blushed. As much as he'd had no choice but to accept the fact that this turned him on, he'd never been confident enough to say anything about it; the idea alone that he enjoyed it embarrassed him. Now that the wall of sexual tension had been smashed, reality hit him.

He reached down and tugged his uncomfortable, damp trackies back up to cover his body and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Erm, yeah, I guess so." He let out a small self-deprecating laugh. "Suppose I've always been the weird one, though."

Robbie noticed Gary's sudden change in mood and did his best to reassure him. "Hey, there's no need to be shy or ashamed about it, Gaz - each to their own and all that. But seriously, that was fucking hot, Gary. Did you enjoy it?"

Gary couldn't look the other boy in the eye. He glued his gaze to a spot on the carpeted floor and nodded his head in shame.

"Gaz, come on stop this. I'm not going to laugh at you, am I? Who would I be to say anything after what's just happened?"

Gary looked back up. "I don't know how to describe it Rob. All this pressure - the band, the tour, the album, promotion - I feel like it's on my shoulders, all of it. But when you take that responsibility, that control, the worries from me, it- it's like I feel free. I don't have to pretend any more, I don't have to live up to anyone's standards and I don't need to make decisions."

Robbie gave Gary a pitiful look. He understood what he meant about the pressure although he also knew that Gaz felt as though everyone else relied on him.

"You know we're all here for each other, Gaz. Yes, we may do each other's heads in every now and then, but we're in this together."

Gary locked eyes with Robbie. "Thank you, Rob, for what you just did. You knocked some sense into me at least - I think I needed that." He winced as he let his hand fall upon his bruising face. "Even that."

Robbie's face showed his guilt immediately as he realised the damage he'd caused. "Yeah, well even during sex you still seem to be a bit of a cocky bugger. I needed to keep you in your place, didn't I?" Gary smiled in response this time. "Look, Gaz, you should really get some rest. You've clearly had a hard day, and we have an early start tomorrow, but I just want to let you know that I really enjoyed tonight. And if you enjoy it, and it helps you relax, do you reckon we might be able to do it again?"

"God, Rob, do you have any idea how long I've waited for tonight to happen? Of course I want that again...I _need_ it again."

Robbie understood. He moved closer to Gary and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You look after yourself, Gary, we can't survive without you." 

He turned towards the door to leave. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem." With one last look back and a classic cheeky wink, Robbie opened the door and left Gary's room.

 

***

The next morning:

 

As Gary arrived at the hotel restaurant for breakfast, he made a beeline to the coffee machine - he'd woken up with a banging headache and was still feeling a bit groggy. Collecting his drink and taking a relieving sip, feeling himself begin to relax, he spotted Howard and Jason sat at their reserved table and walked over to join them. Howard was the first to notice him approaching and was giving him an odd look.

"What the hell happened to you, Gaz?" He exclaimed as Gary took a seat. Gary returned a weary, confused smile.

"What are you on about, How?

"Gary, what the fuck? Your face! Did Rob do that to you?" Gary became instantly worried that Howard had guessed it was Robbie. No, they couldn't know. Robbie wouldn't have said anything, would he? Gary's expression gave the answer away.

Howard put Gary out of his misery. "When we got back last night, we saw Robbie go after you to your room. He said he was going to talk to you, maybe try to calm you down. He did seem pretty annoyed, but I didn't think he would..." He trailed off as he saw Nigel walk into the restaurant. Jason took over, "Gaz, what the hell are you going to tell Nige? He's going to go ballistic!"

On cue, Nigel arrived at their table, taking a seat. Gary made a strong effort to keep his head down, propped up by his elbows on the table as though he was trying to steal a couple more minutes sleep.

"Morning, lads! Surprise surprise, it seems as though Mark and Robbie are late  _again_." He let out an over-exaggerated sigh to prove his annoyance. "Anyway, boys, we've got a busy day ahead of us today so listen up." He turned to look at Gary and shook his shoulder to rouse him. "Gary, concentrate. So, this morning we've got- " He stopped abruptly as Gary lifted his head and he got a glimpse of the young boy's face for the first time.

"Gary, what the fuck has happened to your face? What have you done now?"

To be fair, Gary's face did look a state; as he'd imagined last night, his left eye was black and slightly swollen, surrounded by a few more dark bruises stretching down his cheek bone. Gary rushed to think up an excuse.

"I erm...I walked into the...um....door going to the toilet last night. It was - um - a bit dark so I couldn't see and....yeah." Nigel stared at him stony-faced. He obviously didn't buy Gary's story, but he didn't seem to have the time or energy to argue, to Gary's fortune.

"Some fucking door it must have been to cause that much damage. I'm going to go and find someone from make-up to see if they can do something to cover it up - we can't have you being seen like that in public, for God's sake." Nigel gave a last glare at Gary and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Well that could've gone worse." Robbie's voice came from behind. Gary turned around to see Rob stood behind him with Mark. Gary noticed the flicker of guilt pass through Robbie's eyes as he took in Gary's appearance. He just gave a small smile and shake of his head to reassure him not to worry. The two late-comers took their seats with a small plate of food each.

"So, Gary, tell us about this door then. Did you give it a run for its money? Throw a few punches back, eh?" Howard was giving Robbie daggers - he'd always been protective over Gary.

"Howard just leave it alright. It's none of your business." Gary was getting fed up with Howard's attitude towards Robbie. Yes, it was Robbie that hit him, but they could both be honest in saying that Gary wasn't exactly begging him to stop.

"It is my fucking business when I'm watching this dickhead hurt my friend!" The four of them were taken aback by Howard's aggressiveness and watched him turn to Rob. "Picked Gary 'cause you knew he wouldn't fight back, didn't you? You want to fucking hit someone, huh? Try hitting me and see how far you'll make it then."

Rob opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Mark. "Oh, give it a break, the lot of you. This isn't solving anything, is it?"

"Look, yes I hit Gary. Yes, it was stupid, but I was pissed off and we were arguing."

"It's fine it's not a problem, guys. He made it up to me...we made it up to each other."

The two boys turned and gave each other a knowing smile. They both  _more than_  made it up to each other.

Jason was watching the two of them closely and always the intellectual, he picked up on their easiness around each other.

"Well, however the two of you sorted it out, it must have gone quite well. You seem to be getting on better than usual despite the fact that you had a fight."

Mark let out a dirty laugh. "Bet they had some steamy make-up sex afterwards - that always solves problems."

The tension in the air finally disappeared as three of the band members burst out laughing whilst the other two just stared guiltily at each other.

"Well, erm, now that's been cleared up, I should probably go find Nigel to see what he wants me to do to sort it out." Gary stood from the table, taking a final sip from his coffee, and turned around.

"Okay, Gaz, but don't leave your boyfriend waiting too long without you!"

And so the jokes began.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been a long term lurker around these parts but this is actually the first Take That story that I've ever written so any feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm thinking of maybe continuing this at some point but I'm not too sure yet.


End file.
